Thin Blue Veil
by roque872002
Summary: [2018 Sam and Jack Multimedia Awards Nominee - Alternate Fic] He gently placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled as a breath hitched in the back of her throat. "Maybe you should call me Jack tonight, huh?"
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: My first attempt at an actual multi chapter story in 5 years. A lot has changed in that time to explain my absence from this community that I love more than I can begin to describe. I hope that if there's still people out there who have read my older stories – and for some reason enjoyed them – that they'll make themselves known, and I hope I can continue to write stories that you want to read and that you'll enjoy them._

 _Please let me know what you think. Rating subject to change. No beta, all mistakes are my own._

 **Thin Blue Veil**

"Carter?" Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, called through the thin blue veil. He had strategically positioned himself so he was half turned away from the fabric doorway.

He was trying to protect his new Second in Commands privacy, but he also needed to make sure that she was safe. It was only their third trip through the Stargate together, Daniel and Teal'c in tow.

No sooner had they arrived on the planet and said hello to local inhabitants, before his Second had been whisked away by a group of over zealous, giggling and rather scantily clad women. He had watched her face fall as she was led into a large building and taken behind the thin blue veil that now divided them.

He was surprised, but pleased, that they were allowed to follow. The men had, however, been told that they were not to wander behind the fabric.

Daniel had, of course, encouraged Sam to go along with what was happening. He was afraid of the local inhabitants being insulted if she didn't. First impressions were key. What better way of getting to know a culture, he had said with pleading eyes that Sam had very begrudgingly relented to after receiving a small but firm nod from her commanding officer.

"Sir?" She replied softly, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he took of his cap and began worrying it between his fingerless gloved hands.

"Cold," she sighed honestly, as the last of the women who had been undressing then re-dressing her finally left.

"You may see her now," the local woman said as she brushed seductively passed Jack. He didn't fail to notice that she was carrying his Seconds clothes with her.

He held up a hand with his index finger outstretched. She was gone before he could say anything.

"Daniel wanted to talk to the local council to learn about the culture. I sent Teal'c with him," Jack said as he shifted his feet slightly, still not facing his second.

"Okay," she replied in a small voice.

Jack sighed heavily before making himself turn and cover his face with his hat. He parted the veil and took a step into the room.

"Sir?" She asked quietly as she tried to cover as much of herself as she could with her bare arms.

"Yeah?"

"Do I really have to wear this?"

Jack swallowed and lowered his cap. Standing before him, even more scantily clad than the local inhabitants, was his usually confident second in command.

His breath hitched as he took in the pale skin of her feet. His eyes slowly made their way up her long smooth legs. He could only blink as he took in her flat and toned stomach, he almost didn't notice the tiny scrap of fabric that served as panties. Sweat started to form on the back of his neck when he noticed the dipped curves of her waist and the fullness of her breasts that we're barely contained in the obviously too small bra style top she had been forced to wear.

"Christ," he swore to himself in a whisper as his fingers loosened and he felt his hat fall to the floor. He felt himself swallow and willed his body to not respond to the blatant beauty before him.

Underneath the military persona, he was still a man, and God, she was the stuff of fantasies.

"Sir?" she prodded gently, snapping him out of his daydream.

Jack cleared his throat as the vision of his second with her right leg hitched around his hip disappeared from his mind. He mentally shook himself.

He hastily unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off. He quickly made his way toward her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Sam breathed, relieved to be wearing something that covered more of her exposed flesh.

"I'll find your clothes," he promised as he looked into her blue eyes and took in her embarrassed features.

"They took my boots too," a more than subtle hint of annoyance in her voice caused Jack to smile against his better judgement.

"I'll find them," he told her as he watched her thread her arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

"JACK!" He heard his young archaeologist bellow from outside the building. Jack sighed heavily as he zipped up his jacket, effectively encasing his only female team member within.

He could tell she was annoyed by his actions, how she wanted to tell him she was more than capable of zipping up the jacket herself. He pleaded with his eyes to let it slide, let him look after her the way he was supposed to. He knew that she wanted to put him in his place but he also knew that she was trying her damnedest to earn his respect.

He didn't want to tell her that she had already earned it with her arm wrestling comment. He wanted to keep her on her toes, at least for the time being. They both knew it was extremely early days and they knew next to nothing about each other.

"Jack!" Daniel said again as he barged into the room, getting tangled up in the veil in his haste. He stopped dead at the sight before him.

"What, Daniel?" Jack let go of the zipper and motioned with his hand to get the younger man to continue talking. He slowly turned to face the other two members of his team.

"We may have a problem," Daniel replied while taking in the scene before him.

"Of course we do," Jack replied as he crossed his arms over his t-shirt clad chest. "What is it?"

"It, uh, seems, uh-" he stammered.

"Daniel!"

"This is a very sexual culture," he explained quickly.

"Gee, I never would have guessed," Jack replied sarcastically. "Have you not seen what the women are wearing?" He motioned with his thumb towards the woman standing beside him, pulling at the sleeves of his jacket uncomfortably.

"Jack!" Daniel almost whined.

"Go on."

"They don't always dress like this," he began slowly. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Only during their version of the summer solstice... when the women here are most fertile... and they celebrate by..."

"Daniel? What are you trying to tell me?" Jack pinched his nose. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I thought it was for the best-"

"I swear to God, Daniel!"

"I told them that you and Sam are married-"

"Married?" Sam interrupted, her voice higher than what she would have liked.

"This way you're not expected to take part in the, uh, orgy - for lack of a better word. You'll just need to stay close to Jack," he said, hoping he hadn't insulted her.

"Do we need to leave?" Jack enquired, looking between the two other men.

"I do not believe so, O'Neill," Teal'c provided. "They appear to be slightly more advanced than the Tau'ri, an alliance may prove useful in our war against Apophis. We will, however, need to stay for the celebration even if we are not required to take part in it. It is a most sacred time for the people of this planet."

"Daniel, take Teal'c and see if you can find out more about this celebration we don't need to take part in, and report back to Hammond that we might be here for a little while. Maybe ask for more clothes for Sam. I'll see if I can find the ones they took from her," Teal'c nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the room, Daniel a step behind him.

"Thank you Sir," Sam nodded to him as he turned to face her again.

"She does not please you?" A voice from the doorway asked. Jack turned and looked at the man standing there. Jack recognised him as the man they had first met coming into the village.

"What?"

"You cover her skin," the man, Jarem, stated, his brows furrowed. "She does not please you? She is your wife, no?"

"My wife," Jack steadied himself. "My wife is... She is not to be looked at sexually by other men. Her skin is for my eyes only."

"Your wife will not be touched during the celebration Colonel. She has been claimed by you. It is a sin for a woman to cover her skin during this time."

"Yeah, about the covering of skin thing, where are her clothes?"

"She does not need them."

"But she will. After the celebration," Jack tried to reason. He had every intention of letting her wear her clothes. He did not want her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"They will be returned to her once the celebration is over."

"Can I have them now? To keep with me," he tried to reason with the man.

"The women have taken them. I know not where they are."

"Could you find out? And give them to me?" Jack ground out between his teeth. He was trying hard to play nice but the man before him wasn't making it easy.

"It is not our way Colonel," Jarem replied as he lifted the veil and motioned for the remaining members of SG-1 to precede him. "Come, you must join the celebration."

Jack looked at his second and raised his eyebrows. Sam swallowed hesitantly. She knew he was putting the ball in her court. She knew they would have to play nice with the locals, despite how much she wanted to tear apart the town looking for something to wear and make her way back to the gate.

"Fine," she huffed only loud enough for her commanding officer to hear and pulled down the zip on his jacket. She saw him smile to himself and watched as his eyes took in every inch of her skin as she shrugged off his jacket.

"Oh, my," they heard Jarem breathe as Jack took his jacket from her outstretched hand.

"Hey!" Jack warned as he took up a defensive position before the almost naked woman at his side. He tried to shield her view of the man trying to cover the front of his pants with his hands. Her awkward cough told him he hadn't been successful. "My wife! Keep your eyes to yourself."

Jarem nodded as he quickly ran from the building. The blue veil falling back in to place.

"Carter," Jack began.

"It's fine, Sir. I'm sure it won't be the only time I'm gawked at tonight. I haven't seen a single person here without brown or black hair, and everyone seems to have brown eyes."

"I'll try my best to keep you warm. Just stay close."

"Yes Sir," she nodded as she made her way over to the veil.

"Sam?" he asked quietly and waited for her to turn to face him. "We're gonna have to be damn good actors tonight to pull this off. For what its worth, I'm sorry you've been put in this position. I apologise now if anything happens tonight that makes you uncomfortable while pretending to be my wife. But I will need to touch you to gain their trust."

"Of course Sir. I understand."

"You look..." He tried to find the words to explain to her that she had awoken a part of him that had been dormant since his sons fatal accident. Something that she knew nothing about.

"Sir?"

"I'm trying to find a way of telling you, that you look amazing, and it's been a long time since someone's had this effect on me. I'm trying to find a way of telling you that this look... It works for me. But I'm trying to find a way of saying that, that doesn't offend you, that doesn't make me sound like a creepy old man, and a way that doesn't get me brought up on charges," he cleared his throat. "How am I doing?"

"Maybe you should channel that tonight, Sir?" He furrowed his brows as he looked at her. "Well, I'm meant to be your wife, so it's maybe a good thing this look works for you. I should probably apologise for making you uncomfortable," she motioned slightly to his pants as she blushed furiously.

He had really been hoping she wouldn't notice the effect she was having on him.

"Given that you're my wife, it's probably a good thing you're having this effect on me," he said softly as he walked over to her and stood mere inches from her. He gently placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled as a breath hitched in the back of her throat. "Maybe you should call me Jack tonight, huh?"

"Ok," she whispered as she nodded. He looked deep into her eyes before placing a feather light kiss on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/etc. Very much appreciated._

 **Thin Blue Veil  
Chapter 2**

"What are we meant to be doing anyway?" Jack asked as he looked around the celebration before him.

He had kept his arm linked with Sam's since leaving the safety of the veiled room. He had scowled at more people than he cared to count. He hated that she was attracting so much unwanted attention.

They followed their guide through the town towards the large empty field on the outskirts. The one they had walked through from the Stargate. Their guide told them that all their celebrations were held in that field.

Jack didn't want to think about what the locals would be doing in that field later. He wondered if they could sneak off before the evenings activities got too intense.

"I have no idea," Sam replied from her place in his arms. The sun had set and the temperature had dropped. Jack couldn't help but notice her shiver as she somehow got even closer to his chest, her arms trapped between them.

Jack had wanted to stay a reasonable distance from the main party around the biggest bonfire he had ever seen, but knew that he had to get the woman in his arms closer to it. It wasn't fair for her to be in next to no clothes and deprive her from the main heat source.

"C'mon, let's get you closer to the fire," he said softly into her ear as he rubbed her back.

A hand settled on her right side, just under her tiny top as she took a step out of her commanding officers arms and towards the fire. She gasped as it trailed down to her stomach and a surprisingly feminine body pressed itself up against her back.

"I'll help keep you warm tonight," a sultry voice whispered in her ear as the hand dipped ever closer to the hem of her would be panties.

"I have that covered," Jack said as he pushed the offending hand off of her stomach. He glared at the woman and instantly recognised her as the one who had carried his Seconds clothes away.

"My name is Karina," she purred as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair. Sam flinched at the contact and took a step away from her. "Let me know if you need me later."

She smiled seductively and took a step towards Sam again, her breasts bumping into her own. Sam raised her hands to the other woman's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I'm good. Thank you," she blushed and took a step backwards into Jack's waiting arms. "My husband will keep me warm."

Karina winked as she walked further into the ever growing crowd before them. Sam rubbed her arms and swallowed hard.

"You're too nice," Jack told her as he looked around the gathering. He hadn't seen either Daniel or Teal'c since he had sent them off to report back to the SGC. He lay his hands on her stomach in hopes that he could provide her with at least a little bit of warmth.

They slowly made their way closer to the fire, Jack's head on a contest swivel. He finally caught sight of his two other team members walking towards them and stopped where he was, holding Sam in place.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way. I mean this in the purest way possible. Wow, you look amazing," Daniel breathed as he dropped the bag he was holding.

"Captain Carter," Teal'c said quietly. "You are most beautiful. I will endeavour to keep unwanted male attention away from you this night."

"Oh... Thank you Teal'c," Sam said slowly, not knowing what to say or do.

"It's the women that concern me," Jack mused.

"The women?" Daniel asked. "Have they been coming on to you Jack?"

"No," he said as he kept an eye out for Sam's fan. "One of them came on to Sam. I swear, women are worse than men."

"General Hammond sent an extra set of clothes through for you. And some blankets."

"Wine?" one of the council members asked as he held out a tray laden with large glasses, filled almost to the brim with almost clear liquid.

Daniel cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Jack, while taking one of the glasses for himself. Jack rolled his eyes and took two glasses off of the tray. He handed one to Sam and waited for Teal'c to take a glass.

"Thank you," Teal'c nodded as the man wandered off to the next group of people. He looked awkwardly at his glass.

"I'll drink it Teal'c," Sam told him. "I have a feeling I'll need it tonight."

"Tastes like Chardonnay," Daniel mused aloud.

"Perfect," Sam replied before taking a large gulp.

"Daniel," Jack started after taking a sip of his wine. "Any idea what we're meant to be doing here?"

"We're not required to do anything. I told them we were all married so they won't take offence when we don't partake in the mating side of the celebration."

"I'm guessing there are a lot of unmarried mother's here?"

"Yes."

"And a lot of women who have, say, more than one child and each child has a different father?"

"Yes."

"And these children are conceived during these... orgy's?"

"Those children are called community children. The whole town raise them as their own seeing as they don't know for sure who the father of the child is."

"That is so wrong," Jack said, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice before taking a large gulp of his own wine.

"Sir? Can you hold this for me?" Sam asked as she handed him her half empty glass.

"What happened to Jack?" he asked while watching her sink to her knees and pull the bag that Daniel had dropped towards her.

"Sorry. Habit," she smiled as she opened the bag and started to rummage around.

"Covering your skin is a sin, remember?"

"Just getting a blanket to sit on," she smiled up at him.

Jack felt his heart begin to race as he watched her smile at him then begin to lay out the large blanket on the ground. She made herself comfortable facing the fire and reached up to take her glass from his hand.

Jack sank to his knees and handed her the glass. She looked at his questioningly as he also handed her his. He quickly positioned himself behind her and placed his legs at either side of hers. She felt him tug her back gently and then her back was against his chest. The extra glass left her hand and his head rested against hers.

Daniel watched as Jack's free hand snaked around her body and came to rest on her right hip.

"Are you ok with this?" Jack inquired softly.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Sam rebuked before downing the remainder of her wine. She held out the empty glass to Teal'c and exchanged it for his full one.

"Sam," Jack pressed.

"Jack," she breathed in response, sending his nerves into overdrive. "I'm fine. Honestly. I just wish I was wearing more clothes."

He couldn't remember the last time someone had elicited such a jolt to his system simply by saying his name.

"Yeah, me too," he insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" she whispered as she moved her hips back a fraction of an inch. It was impossible for her not to notice his aroused state since sitting down.

"You really shouldn't play this game with me Captain," he warned her through gritted teeth so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"What is in this wine?" she said at a normal volume and directed her question to no one in particular. She noticed her second glass was already getting dangerously low.

"Maybe you should slow down," Daniel advised after taking another small sip from his own glass.

"When you have to parade around an alien town almost naked, then we'll talk," Sam replied before tipping the remainder of the wine into her mouth and swallowed. "Sorry Daniel, that wasn't fair-"

"It's ok," he reassured her with a genuine smile. "This must be really awkward and I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry," he paused for a moment and then took her empty glass from her hand. "Let me get you more. Teal'c?"

Sam watched through slightly unfocused eyes as her teammates stood and went in search of more wine. Jack's hand softly caressed her stomach as he continued to drink from his glass.

"You probably should slow down," Jack suggested against her neck as he slowly moved his fingertips across her stomach. He hoped it looked as though he were kissing her.

"Yeah," she moaned unexpectedly as she leaned further in to him, as she wrapped an arm around his neck while exposing more of her own. It was then he noticed that his fingers had found her upper inner left thigh.

"Sam. I-"

"Damn good actors remember?"

"Damn good actors," he agreed before placing a chaste kiss behind her right ear.

Jack motioned with his eyes and a slight tilt of his head for Daniel and Teal'c to leave them alone for time being. Daniel handed Jack the new glass of wine before nodding and wandering back off into the crowd, Teal'c following half a step behind.

"Daniel brought you more wine. Maybe you should wait a little while before drinking it?" his breath tickled the skin of her neck and she sighed pleasurably.

Fuelled by alien wine, Sam nodded in agreement and took his right wrist into her hand. Jack watched curiously as she raised his hand before them before placing it on her right breast.

"Jack?" she whimpered in a way that sent a jolt of desire through every nerve ending in his body. He groaned into her neck in response as he readjusted his light grip on her breast.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She shook her head as he subtly squeezed the breast in his hand. Jack felt more than heard her sharp intake of breath as her left leg moved over his, giving his hand more room to roam. He noticed then that he had allowed his hand to wander the short distance from her inner thigh to the thin fabric between her legs.

Jack quickly snapped his hand away and reached for his radio.

"Daniel? Teal'c?" he said into the device on his open tactical vest.

"Jack?" came Daniels quick response.

"Any chance you can ask one of these good people if there's a place we can sleep tonight?"

"Teal'c and I set up the tents earlier. They're at the other end of the field on the other side of town."

"You guys can stay but I think Carter needs to leave."

"We'll show you where we made camp. We're heading back to you."

Jack sighed as he looked at the woman in his arms. She was staring up at him, pouting ever so slightly. He desperately wanted to kiss those puckered lips.

There was definitely something in that wine.

Jack moved to his feet in one swift motion as soon as he saw Daniel and Teal'c walking towards them. He hunkered back down and effortlessly picked up his Second. Teal'c stooped and picked up the discarded bag of spare clothes while Daniel grabbed the blanket and quickly bundled it up in his arms. The wine glasses sat forgotten on the grass.

"You are leaving?" one of the council members asked, disappointment laced his voice.

"No," Daniel assured him. "Just showing my friend where we set up camp," he nodded his head in the direction of Jack; Sam still in his arms and kissing his neck. "He and his wife would like some alone time."

"Ah! The wine is working, no?" he smiled knowingly before leaving three bemused men in his wake.

"The wine is working?" Jack repeated slowly.

"I'll ask around," Daniel told him as he began walking again.

"See that you do."

Daniel held the door of the two man tent open with his left arm as Jack stooped slightly and stepped inside. He gently lay Sam down on one of the sleeping bags already laid out and turned to take the blanket and bag of clothes from his teammates.

"I'll hold the fort. Go ask more questions," he nodded as he placed the bag of clothes in the corner of the tent, the blanket held to his abdomen.

He watched as Daniel let go of the tent door and waited until the zip had made it's way all around the fabric before he turned his attention to the woman lying at his knees. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he sat down at her side and placed a hand on her forehead. Her skin was warm to the touch.

"Jack?" she begged as she raised an arm and reached out to touch his face with her hand.

"I'm here," he assured her as he took her hand and guided it towards his face. He gently kissed her palm once and held it against his cheek.

"Sir, what's happening?" his eyes darted to her other hand. He watched with bated breath as she placed her left hand on her left breast and kneaded it.

It took Jack every ounce of self control to not groan as he watched her touch her barely concealed breast.

"I don't know. Daniel and Teal'c are asking more questions," he answered her honestly. "How are you feeling?" he asked her again.

"Like I need to break," she said, her voice full of need.

"How can I help?" he hated seeing her so helpless. Jack put his free hand to her forehead again looked worriedly into her eyes. Her skin was flushed and her breaths were coming quicker.

"Lay with me," she pleaded softly, moving the hand that rested on his cheek to the back of his neck.

Jack nodded before removing his vest and then his jacket. Slowly he moved the second sleeping bag closer to her and shook out the blanket. Once he was laying at her side he pulled the blanket over them. He quickly rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"What was in that wine?" she wondered aloud as she reached for his free hand, brought it over her body and placed it on her hip. "Sorry," she whispered as her eyes met his. "I just need you to hold me."

"Whatever you need," he whispered in return and began drawing lazy circles on her hip with his fingertips.

His breath caught in his throat as she moaned and closed her eyes. He had never had someone completely at his mercy before. And with such simple touches.

"Jack?" came Daniels voice over the radio. Jack scrambled to reach the small device still in his vest.

"Daniel? What have you found out?"

"You're not going to like this," came Daniels low response.

"I already don't like this," he said as he placed a hand on his squirming Second once again.

"The wine is laced with a chemical to increase a women's libido. Sam drank a lot of that wine. There's only one way to get it out of her system. That's possibly why the orgy's are so popular here..."

"Daniel? Are you telling me that the only way to get Carter back to normal is to-"

"Jack. It's the only way. If she doesn't get release soon it's going to get very painful for her. The more time the chemical stays in her system, the harder it is to get it out of her system."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wanted to keep this as T rated as possible so this chapter doesn't go into a lot of detail. Hence why it's a bit shorter than the last two. If enough people are interested, I may write a more in depth version of this and post it separately. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/etc.  
No beta – all mistakes are my own._

 **Thin Blue Veil  
Chapter 3**

"Got it. Thanks Daniel."

Jack swallowed hard as he watched his drugged Second in Command cover her eyes with her arm. She took a deep intake of breath as she tried to reign in her emotions and desires.

"This is so messed up," she whispered.

"Tell me about it," Jack replied as he lay his radio on the ground above her head. "C'mere."

He gently pulled her into his arms and ran a hand soothingly down her back. She shuddered as she moaned quietly into his ear and intertwined a leg with one of his.

"You can leave, Sir. You don't need to be here for this..."

"It's my job to look after you Sam," he began before being cut off.

"Not like this," she mewled as she gently adjusted herself on his thigh.

"I'm not leaving you. You're my responsibility," he told her softly. "I'm classing this as a medical emergency, there's an alien drug in your system that we need to eradicate. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"No one but us needs to know about this, okay?" He said as he ran a hand across her flushed cheek. She nodded into his hand and he could tell that the pressure in her system was getting too high. "The quicker we do this, the better it is for you. Now, tell me what to do."

Sam gently removed his hand from her check and placed it on her breast and curled her fingers making him squeeze her in just the right way. Jack softly kissed her forehead before pushing himself down the sleeping bag slightly and kissing the pulse point on her neck.

"Sir," she breathed, her voice full of longing. "I'm sorry you're having to do this."

"Now is not the time to be shy or embarrassed Sam," he scolded her warmly. "And I really need to be Jack for this. Otherwise I'm not going to be much help."

"On the bright side," she gasped as he ran his thumb over her nipple through the thin fabric of her top. "This probably won't take very long," her breath hitched in her throat as he squeezed the same nipple between his thumb and index finger. "It's been a while... mmm."

"Sam?" He prodded gently with a nip at her earlobe. "You're thinking too much. Just let it happen."

 **Thin Blue Veil**

Jack silently watched the woman in front of him sleep peacefully. Her flushed, sweat coated skin had long since cooled and dried. The tension in her body had melted away hours before when she had reached euphoria at his skilled caresses.

He had intimate knowledge of his young and eager to please Captain. Knowledge he had no right to know. He felt terrible. A sinking feeling had settled into his gut as soon as he realised what he had to do in order to protect her.

He scrubbed his hands over his face as he tried to erase the memory of the evenings activities. He could still hear her soft cries and moans in his head. He could still feel her beneath his callused hands, writhing under his touches, taking her ever closer to her release.

He had smiled reassuringly at her as she came down from her high. He had continued to hold her afterwards, only moving away from her once he was sure she was asleep. Stealthily he had left the tent and gulped down the fresh air. He knew he was probably going to hell for what had just happened.

Daniel had waved at him from a distance. The young archaeologist and the skilled Jaffa warrior had built their own small fire a reasonable distance away from the tents and were keeping watch. Jack nodded to them and hurried off into the woods behind their overnight accommodation.

He walked for a while before sinking to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. He hated himself for what he had had to do. He hated himself for enjoying what he had had to do.

It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. He had never been with one so much younger than he was, and he had never known a woman to be as vocal as his young Captain had been. He never expected her to be a screamer.

He had quickly taken care of himself and cursed out loud his entire walk back to the tents. He hated himself for not being able to tamper down his own desires, he reminded himself he was only human and even the strongest willed man would have found it impossible to not be affected by what he had had to do.

Quietly he let himself back into the tent and sat down facing the sleeping occupant. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping until they got back to earth.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and picked up his jacket. Carefully, he draped it around her exposed shoulders. He smiled to himself when she moaned quietly in her sleep.

 **Thin Blue Veil**

Sam blinked against the harsh sunlight as she slowly woke up from her deep sleep. She groaned as images flooded her mind. Heat flared across the skin of her face as she remembered it wasn't a dream.

"Morning," her commanding officer said quietly as he held a cup of hot coffee in front of her hidden face.

"Sir, I-" she began to stammer as she sat up and took the offered cup.

"Carter. Don't. What's done is done. There's no changing that now," he replied before taking a long drink from his own cup.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Not your fault Carter. You didn't ask for this. This was done to you."

"Doesn't make me feel any less ashamed," she said while looking into the contents of her steaming cup. "The position I put you in-"

"Carter!" she flinched and he immediately changed his tone. None of what had happened had been her fault. He needed her to understand that. "We keep this between us. No one needs to know. You can pretend it didn't happen if it makes you feel better. But none of this is your fault."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Drink your coffee and get dressed, we'll be outside when you're ready."

"Sir," she said suddenly as he was about to leave the tent, he looked back at her while holding the flap open. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked as he turned to face her again, the flap falling closed.

"I distinctly remember," she motioned to his pants so she wouldn't have to say the words.

"It's fine Carter, I took care of things," he said quietly.

"But Sir, we didn't... did we?" she blushed furiously.

"Have sex?" He said for her. "No, we didn't. I would never do that to you," he paused and looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember your hand being... here... and not much more," she indicated towards the breast she had placed his hand on.

Jack cleared his throat and sat back down opposite her. "Nothing after that?" She shook her head. "But you remember everything before that?" She nodded. "This just got more awkward for me."

"Sir?"

"Sam..." He sighed and placed his empty cup on the floor beside him. "I now know things about you that I should never, under any circumstances, know about you. I know how you like to be touched, _where_ you like to be touched, all those sounds you make, the way your eyes shine when you..." He cleared his throat and looked at his boots.

"If we didn't... then how-"

"Foreplay," he interrupted her as he raised his head and looked directly into her eyes. He watched as her blush deepened. "A lot of foreplay. I used my hands, and my mouth to give you the stimulation that you needed."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just have had sex?" She asked softly.

"Maybe. But I'm glad we didn't seeing as you don't remember. I don't need raping you on my conscience. This way it was stimulation and release to get a drug out of your system. No... penetration... needed."

"Can you still work with me?" Sam whispered into her coffee cup as she tightened her grip.

"I think the more apt question would be; can _you_ still work with _me_?" Sam lifted her head and looked at him with curious eyes. "You may not remember what happened last night, but I do. Can you still work with someone who knows what I now know? Can you still work with someone who could potentially use that knowledge to his advantage?"

"Yes," she replied, knowing that she could.

"Why?"

"Because I know you won't. Use it to your advantage I mean. I don't know how, but I know. You're a good man Colonel and I would like to stay on your team and serve with you. Even though I have quite literally, served... under you."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way. I'd hate to have to begin the process of breaking in another soldier," he winked as he stood up and made his way back to the tent door. "Oh, Carter?" He asked as he turned to face her again.

"Yes Sir?" She asked in response as she reached for the bag in the corner of the tent.

"I never pegged you for a screamer," he watched as the colour drained from her face and her mouth fell open. He smirked wickedly at her, "you really know how to boost a man's ego."

"Oh, no," she said as she dropped her head to her chest.

"Oh, yes," he bit back a laugh. "Made the whole experience of you 'serving under' me rather enjoyable."


End file.
